A user device may be identified by one or more identifiers. For example, the user device may be identified by a mobile directory number (MDN), a mobile identification number (MIN), an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), or the like. A network operator may use the one or more identifiers to record information associated with a particular user device. For example, the network operator may use the one or more identifiers to associate information with the user device.